R5 BSM
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: R5 Brother sister moments
1. You're Shy On Stage

**(Your age: 12)**

"Come on (Y/N) " Riker whined. "Just one song."

"But Riker..." you whined.

"We know your shy but come on please " Ross said.

"We could do Lightning Strikes together." Rydel said.

You bit your bottom lip. "I guess."

"Yes!" Rocky cheered

You laughed. "Come on let's get this over with."

They all ran back on stage and you waited for Riker to introduce you. "Guys we've got a very special guest coming on stage." he said. He grabbed your hand and pulled you on stage. "I'm sure you all know our baby sister, (Y/N)" the crowd went wild and you blushed, waving shyly at the crowd. "(Y/N) is going to help Rydel sing our next song...Lightning Strikes!" the song started and you and Rydel started singing with the boys backing you up when they were supposed to. Once you forgot about all the people you felt amazing up there onstage with your siblings. It was one of the best nights ever and the fans loved it too.

 **Well I hope you guys like these. :) Love you penguins! ~blackbird**


	2. Big Girl Bed

**(Your age: 3)**

You had just gotten your first big girl bed and you were so excited to sleep in that as soon as it was bed time you dragged Riker up to tuck you in. He tucked you in and turned on Your night light before kissing Your forehead. "Good night (Y/N)." he said stroking your hair.  
"Night Rikey." you chirped. He chuckled and went back downstairs. You rolled around a but trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't working. Then you rolled just a little too far and fell off the bed. You hit the floor with a loud thunk. You blinked in shock. You'd never fallen out of bed before since your toddler bed and crib both had bars to prevent that. You started crying and Riker rushed up stairs. "(Y/N)! Princess are you alright?" you shook your head. "What happened?" he asked gently.  
"I fall out of bed!" you wailed. "Bed mean!"

Riker chuckled. "The beds not mean princess it just doesn't have rails."

"Don't wanna fall again." You said As he placed you back in bed.

"How about I stay with you till you fall asleep okay?" he asked.

"Okay." you said softly. You laid down on your Frozen sheets and he covered you back up with Your Olaf blankie. "Sing me Let It Go." you said yawning.

Riker yawned too. "Mkay Princess." he started to sing softly and you were out in minutes. Riker never ended up finishing the song since he fell asleep next to you.


	3. First Period

**(Your age: 14)**

You were just getting to that age where your period was going to come any day now. You were nervous but your sister Rydel promised she'd help you with everything. You woke up Saturday morning feeling like crap and decided to just stay in bed. Your brothers however had other ideas.

"(Y/N)! Get up!" Ryland said shaking you to wake you up. "We're going to the beach come on!'

You groaned and smacked his hand. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"No! We're all going to the beach and mom said you can't stay home alone so you have to go too."

"No!" you whined.

"What's wrong?" Rocky said coming up. "Rydel and Ell are already at the beach waiting."

"(Y/N) won't get up." Ryland pouted.

Rocky sat down on the bed next to you. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"My tummy hurts Rocky." you whined. "It's all twisty and in knots and my back feels like some one punched it."

Rocky sighed. "I'll call Rydel. It'll take them a bit to get here though. You go take a shower and her...girly things are in the cabinet with the towels."

Your eyes went wide. "You mean..." he nodded. You burst in to tears. "Why today?!"

Rocky rubbed your back soothingly. "Go take a shower. I'll find the hot pad some ice cream and put in a movie."

"Enchanted?" you asked sniffling.

"Of course." he said. You did what he said and then went downstairs. "Rydel and Ell will be here in twenty. And Riker ran out to get some chocolate ice cream."

"Okay." you said. You cuddled into Rockys side and held the heating pad to your cramping stomach. You may have felt miserable but it was nice to spend time with your brother.


	4. Interview

**(Your age: 13)**

You were backstage at an interview with your siblings. They were talking to the interviewer and the topic turned to you.

"Your younger sister (Y/N) is here today isn't she?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes, (Y/N) came with us."

"Well why don't we bring her out here."

You were escorted on stage. You sat on Riker's lap since there wasn't a chair for you. "So, (Y/N) what is it like being the youngest Lynch?" the lady asked.

"Its fun most of the time." you said. "Sometimes their all too over protective but I love them all anyway."

"Aww" Riker teased fluttering his eye lashes. You punched his arm playfully.

"Hey!' he pouted. You laughed.

"And What do your siblings have to say about you?" the interviewer asked.

"(Y/N) is like a ray of sunshine." Ross said. "She just...lights up people." you blushed.

"She's really funny. She can make all of us laugh exactly when we need to without even trying." Ellington said.

"Aww Elly" you say. They all chuckled.

"She's crazy and annoying but she's also sweet and our biggest fan besides mom." Rocky said. You stuck your tongue out at him which he returned.

"She's my best friend besides Ellington." Rydel said. You hugged Rydel.

"She's a inspiration to all of us." Riker said. "She helps us not lose our way when were on the road or home. She's our little guardian angel." you hugged Riker tightly and everyone smiled. It was the best interview you'd ever been to and They had to agree.


	5. Nightmares

**(Your age: 15)**

You were adopted when you were 12 because your parents were killed when your home had been robbed. It used to be that you would get nightmares every night about them dying even though you never saw it. The nightmares had slowly stopped though and you hadn't had one in over a year. So when you had a surprisingly vivid one in which your mom and dad blamed you for them dying you woke up in a horrible state. You ran to Riker's room only to remember that he was staying over at Vannis tonight. So you quickly ran to Rockys room and jumped in his bed.

"(Y/N)?" He asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." you whispered. "My mom and dad blamed me for their death."

"You know that's nit true right?" he asked softly.

"I know it just scared me." you whisper. "It seemed so real." you snuggled into his chest.

"I know baby girl. It'll he okay." he said stroking your hair. You fell asleep within minutes safe in Your b if brothers arms.


	6. Sledding

**(Your age: 5)**

You and your family were in Colorado for Christmas to visit your grandparents and cousins and you wanted to go sledding. You'd asked your mom if you could and she said as long as someone older than just your cousins were going. So you ran to your siblings who were sitting in the living room talking and climbed in Ross's lap. "Hi there sweetheart." Ross said smiling.

You giggled. "Rossy will you go sledding with me?"

"Sledding?" Ross asked. He thought about it.

"We haven't been sledding in forever." Rocky said.

"Yeah it would be fun." Riker said.

"Please Rossy." you said giving him puppy eyes.

He smiled "You know I can resist that face (Y/N)."

You giggled "I know. That's why I make it."

He smiled and you all got your snow stuff on. Riker helped you with yours since you were so little. Once you all were ready you grabbed the sled and went out to the hill. You giggled as you sat on the sled and Riker sat behind you. "Ready?" he asked in Your ear. You nodded and you guys pushed off. By the time you guys came in you were the color of a cherry. It was one of the best Christmases ever.

 **I got the idea for this one from the view. Its wintertime everybody. :P**


	7. Social Anxiety

**(Your age: 15)**

It was your first day of high school. You had social anxiety but it wasn't too bad and you figured you'd be okay. You walked into school and looked around. There were so many people. You could already feel yourself getting anxious. "Your gonna be okay (Y/N)" Riker said smiling at you softly.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "You'll be just fine."

You nodded and took a deep breath. You waved to them and headed for Your locker. You were putting your lunch in your locker When someone pushed you. You turned and saw the girl that hated you in middle school, Macey **(If that's your name you can change it.)** "Well, well if it isn't little Lynch back for another year." She said. You closed your locker choosing to ignore her and turned to go to class. She shoved you into the locker as the bell for class rang. You got up as quickly as you could since The lock on your locker ran into your back and ran to class. You were just a few seconds late as you ran into class.

"Hello." the teacher said.

"Hi." she said softly.

"What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"(Y/N) Lynch." you said quietly.

"Please Miss Lynch inform the class why you are late on the first day of school." he said glaring at you. You opened your mouth to speak but your eyes turned to everyone in the class looking at you. "Well we're waiting..." he said.

"I..." you stuttered and then fled the classroom. You ran to the office and they called your brothers. Ross came into get you and you ran into his arms the minute you saw him.

"Your okay sweetheart. Your okay." he said. "You tried. It's okay. We can try homeschooling."

"You'd really do that for me?" you sniffled.

"Of course sweetheart. Lets go home okay? We'll send Riker back to take care of the unenrollment later. For now let's just go home, cuddle, and watch..."

"Once Upon A Time." you said.

"Anything you want." Ross said smiling. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder as You walked out. You really had the best family ever.


	8. Up A Tree

**(Your age: 6 1/2)**

You and the rest of your family were on tour with your siblings the famous R5. You all were currently in Ohio and you wanted to go to the park instead of the museum with the rest of your siblings so Ryland had agreed to take you to the park. You had fun on the swings for a while but then you got bored.

"I wanna play hide and seek." you told your brother. "You count."

"Okay" he said and closed his eyes. You looked around for a place to hide and decide to climb the tree in the middle of the park. You grabbed on to the branch and pulled yourself up. Once you decided you were high enough you sat on the branch and looked down. You immediately screamed from how high up you were.

"(Y/N)!" Ryland said running over. "What happened?"

"I'm scared Ry-Ry." you said with a whimper.

"It's okay little sis. Just slowly turn around and climb down." Ryland soothed. "Your Okay. I won't let you fall."

"Promise?" you whimpered.

"Yeah." He said. You turned around and slowly climbed down. When your feet touched the ground you ran to Ryland and hugged him tight. He hugged you back. "Don't ever do that again." he whispered.

"I won't." you promised.


End file.
